


First Contact

by HedwigsTalons



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Forgiveness, Gen, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigsTalons/pseuds/HedwigsTalons
Summary: Post episode 3.35 The long Reach - part 1.  The first encounter between Scott and Jeff
Kudos: 15





	First Contact

“How long?” Jeff asked, surveying the familiar stranger in front of him.

Talking felt unnatural after so long spent alone. Vocal chords rasped from lack of use and breathing recycled air for so many years. It was impossible to know how many years though. All known reference points had been light years away. He had been living to the rhythm of unfamiliar stars. All salvageable power sources had been directed into running the life support systems. Something as trivial as a clock hadn’t been deemed worthy of the resources.

This simple question was met with downcast eyes. Shoulders drooped. His son, his brave and courageous son, looked ashamed. 

“Eight years.”

The response was barely audible. Scott had dreamed of this moment since the message form Braman had been decoded. That message had been a catalyst to months of work. The source of a burning ambition to bring their father home at any cost. 

Now that his father was safe inside the Zero-XL the terrible enormity of what the man had experienced hit like a tonne of bricks. That tiny little capsule on a crumbling planetoid showed his father’s resourcefulness and determination to cling to life. The sketch of the island has pierced his heart. His father had never given up hope. And yet they, in their comfortable villa surrounded in familial love, had moved on. He had given the order for them to stop searching. Told his brothers that they needed to come to terms with their loss. Told them to grieve for a father that was certainly dead then ordered them to put their efforts into saving the living. He had condemned his father to eight long and unnecessary years on the planetoid. He hadn’t tried hard enough to save the man who had given him life.

A hand reached out and landed on his shoulder.

Scott looked up and tentatively met eyes that held not only pride but also mirrored some of his own remorse.

“I’m sorry I’ve not been there for you, son. Now, let’s go home.”


End file.
